


Cleansing Sentiments

by Regi



Series: Sobering Reminders [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Castiel Out of the Empty (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Chick-Flick Moments, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dorks in Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Switching, finale what finale?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regi/pseuds/Regi
Summary: They’d been working a lot lately, and didn't have a lot of alone time; life was getting monotonous. So, when Cas asked if Dean wanted to take a bath with him, he jumped at the chance.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Sobering Reminders [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098587
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Cleansing Sentiments

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the Sobering Reminders universe, but can be read as a stand alone. If you’d like to know how Cas became human, check out my other stories. Enjoy!
> 
> Big shout out to my betas: butwhatifwedid and wordsbymeganmichael

Sam and Eileen were working a hunt in Nebraska. Normally, Dean would have insisted on going along (he’d never pass up on an opportunity to hack some monster apart), but they said they “had it covered” and “didn’t want help.” And it really wasn’t worth the fight—he knew better. Besides, they’d all been working a lot lately, and neither couple had had a lot of alone time; life was getting monotonous. So, when Cas asked if he wanted to take a bath with him, Dean jumped at the chance. 

He was still getting used to the whole “showing-affection-outside-of-the-bedroom” thing. The bath, he could handle (as long as no one else was home). It wasn’t the greatest, but hey, it was a start—one Cas seemed okay with. Especially now that Sam knew. When Dean told him about his conversation with Sam, Cas didn’t even seem surprised. He just gave a small shrug and continued drinking his tea, as if they were simply talking about the weather. Frankly, Dean was a little disappointed in his angel’s lack of enthusiasm. It was a big step for him, and Cas didn’t seem to care. Then again, maybe Cas didn’t understand the importance of “coming out.” After all, sexuality wasn’t really something angels had to worry about. He probably didn’t even think about it—and Dean was overthinking everything, as per usual.

The bunker’s bathroom was spacious, to say the least. There were five shower stalls, each with their own separate changing area, and a separate room with a large bath, big enough to hold six people comfortably (though Dean couldn’t understand why a bunch of dudes would  _ want _ to bathe together, but whatever). Then Cas bent over to turn on the water and—yeah, guys should totally bathe together.

Dean was pretty sure his angel didn’t even realize how sexy it was, taking a bath together, considering he just stood there with his hands in his pockets. 

“You know,” Dean mused, scratching his nose, “bathing works a little better without all of that.” He waved his hand, gesturing to Cas’ attire. 

The angel frowned and loosened his tie. “I don’t see you making any efforts to disrobe,” he observed.

Dean smirked, pulling his T-shirt over his head. Never breaking eye contact, he dropped his pants and hopped into the water. Cas gave a disapproving look, stepping back from the sloshing water. He took his time removing layers of clothing, carefully folding each piece into a neat pile. He had to be teasing Dean at this point. If not, then he was completely oblivious—more than usual. 

He watched Cas slowly wade into the water, all of the blood rushing to his groin. Dean slid across the bench, leaving enough space for his angel to sit beside him—and was caught by surprise when Cas plopped down between his legs, snuggling against him. 

“Is this alright?” Cas asked, glancing over his shoulder.

“Fine,” Dean squeaked, nonchalantly adjusting his half-hard cock. 

Cas was still tense, with his hands resting on his knees. “I, uh, saw this in a movie and thought it seemed nice,” he mumbled.

“It is. Nice, I mean.”  _ Damn, I need to relax _ .

“I can move if you’re uncomfortable.”

“No,” Dean insisted, placing his hand on his lover’s chest. “No, that’s not necessary. I like this.”

“But you’re tense.”

Dean took a deep breath. “Yeah, I mean, it just feels like anyone could walk in,” he contended, glancing over his shoulder. 

“No one is here, Dean,” Cas said, placing his hand on top of his. 

“I know that. It’s just…” 

“Is it because of my vessel?”

“What? No that’s not…I’m just—” Dean exhaled. “I’m still getting used to all of this,” he emitted, stroking Cas’ arm with his thumb. 

The angel gave a weak smile. “I know the feeling.”

Dean shifted again, attempting to relax against the cool porcelain. He slid his hand up to the puffy, triangular scar residing on Cas’ shoulder, then pressed his lips against the sister marking on his back. 

“Does it hurt at all?” Dean muttered against his warm skin. 

“Not really. It stings every so often, but I suppose that’s to be expected.”

Dean hummed against his shoulder in agreement, placing another kiss just below the wound. He didn’t like that Cas could get hurt like this, that there would be marks. It was just another reminder of how fragile he was—how  _ human _ he had become. Dean was thrilled when Cas came back (hell, he was ecstatic, among other things), but this…he wanted to protect him from these things, not see him nailed to the wall by an angel blade. It didn’t used to bother him like this. Sure, Cas got hurt a lot before, but he was always as good as new within a few days. This wound took weeks to heal, and it was still purple and angry-looking.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Cas asked softly, derailing Dean’s train of thought.

“About your shoulder?”

“If that’s what’s bothering you, then yes.”

Dean groaned. “Nothing is bothering me,” he lied.

“I find that hard to believe.”

Dean said nothing.

“Is it because Sam knows about our arrangement?”

“Cas,” he warned.

“What?”

Dean sighed. “That’s not it. Just drop it.”

His thumb brushed over the puffy scar. Dean told himself he wasn’t going to do this. Sappy, romantic, chick-flick crap wasn’t his thing. Sitting together in the bath, talking about their feelings? Really? It made him feel naked (in more ways than one). It made him feel…vulnerable. 

“Dean?” Cas pressed.

He huffed in defeat before wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist. “Long term relationships have never really been my thing,” Dean conceded.

“That’s not true,” Cas insisted. “You were with Lisa for over a year.”

“Yeah, and look at how well that ended.”

Cas frowned. “If it’s any consolation, I’ve never had a romantic relationship before.”

“What about April?” Dean teased.

“You mean before she tried to kill me?”

Dean chuckled. “Bad example?”

“You think?”

Cas lifted his arm, resting his fingers and his companion’s cheek. 

“What about Meg?” Dean continued. “She was really into you—and you seemed to enjoy the attention.”

“Do I detect a note of jealousy?” Cas mocked.

“Nope,” Dean insisted, kissing his neck.

“Good,” Cas said, biting back a smile. “Because she was hot.”

Dean’s arms tightened around his waist. 

“And very nice,” he continued. “It’s a shame—we never did get to move furniture around.”

The kisses turned into bites. “You’re doing that on purpose,” Dean growled. 

“Doing what?” he asked innocently. “You started this, I’m merely partaking in the conversation. Should we discuss your various sexual partners?”

“Absolutely not,” Dean said, leaning back. He was finally starting to relax. 

“I don’t mind. I’m well aware of your sexual promiscuity.”

Dean froze. “How aware?”

Cas looked over his shoulder and smiled. “You’re very talkative when intoxicated. And you have been for years.”

“Good to know,” he said flatly. Then he furrowed his brow. “Wait. Cas, you know I don’t…I don’t do that anymore, not since this—us. This  _ is _ a monogamous thing, right?”

The angel looked at him, puzzled. “Would you prefer if it wasn’t?”

“What? Now, just—you know what? Forget I said anything. Sit front,” he ordered, gently pushing Cas’ back.

He grabbed one of the washcloths sitting at the edge of the tub, and it was only then that Dean realized the setup. There was a cluster of unlit black candles (he was pretty sure they were the ones used to summon Crowley, but he tried not to think about that), a new,  _ expensive _ bottle of scotch, body wash (orange peel and sandalwood, to be specific), and a new body oil. 

_ Saw it in a movie, my ass _ , Dean thought. How did he not notice it before? The whole evening had to have been planned out in advance—and he just thought it was some spontaneous thing. Damn, he was dense. And since when was Cas such a romantic?”

“Any reason you didn’t light the candles?” he asked, squirting some of the body wash onto the washrag. 

Cas shifted awkwardly, blush creeping up his neck and over his ears. “I…forgot to grab a lighter.”

“You could’ve just asked,” Dean laughed, gently washing the angel’s back. 

Cas moaned quietly—so quiet that his lover could barely hear it. Dean moved the rag under the angel’s arm and over his chest, swiping over each nipple before trailing down his stomach. 

“Dean,” Cas growled, catching his hand. 

“What?” he asked, giving his best innocent puppy-dog eyes. 

The angel sighed, abruptly rising out of the water (exposing his hardening member, Dean noted), only to sit back down on his lover’s thighs, facing him this time. He reached over Dean’s shoulder and grabbed a second washcloth. Dean watched as Cas lathered the fabric and started making slow, soapy circles over his tattoo. Each caress of his chest made Dean relax even further. He was starting to see the benefit to these rom-com bath nights. And when those beautiful, blue eyes looked up at him…damn.

Dean cupped Cas’ chin and covered his mouth with his own. His hands snaked around his angel’s back, finally resting on his hips.  _ Yeah, _ he thought.  _ This is nice. _

Cas pulled away and smiled sweetly (one of those smiles that squeezed Dean’s heart in the best way possible). He cupped some of the water in his hands, washing the suds off of his lover’s chest. 

“I was thinking,” Dean mused, kissing Cas’ shoulder. “Sam won’t be back until tomorrow at the earliest. We could really take our time.” His hands slid lower, grasping Cas’ pert cheeks. “We could go slow.”

The angel tensed as a finger dipped into his crease.

“Only if you want to,” Dean added between kisses. 

Cas wrapped his arm around Dean’s neck, fingers running loosely through his dark blonde locks. “What did you have in mind?” he asked with a hard swallow. 

“Well, first,” Dean purred, stroking his finger down the crevice, “I would make sure you’re nice and clean. Every. Inch.”

Cas’ breath hitched as the finger fluttered over his puckered entrance. 

“Then,” Dean continued, trailing kisses up his neck, “I’d take my time stretching you out, nice and slow. And, when you’re ready for me, I’ll make love to you—sweet and gentle, like nothing you’ve ever felt. How does that sound?”

Cas held his breath. “That’s…” he began, clearly losing his train of thought. 

“Is that something you’d be interested in?” Dean whispered against his ear. 

Unable to find the right words, Cas just nodded.

“You sure?” Dean pressed, kissing his jaw. “Because you didn’t seem to enjoy it last time.”

“That’s not true, I…” he trailed off. “I was happy you enjoyed it.”

Dean pulled back to look his angel in the eye, and frowned. “You know, sex is supposed to be good for both of us. That’s kind of the point. And I would’ve stopped sooner if I knew you were uncomfortable.” He moved his hands back to Cas’ hips. “And, if you don’t want to, I will happily bend over this tub and let you fuck me until  _ I _ scream in Enochian.”

“But you don’t speak—” Cas stopped when he noticed Dean’s smirk. “You’re not letting that go, are you?”

“Never,” he laughed, kissing his neck again. “So? Do you have a preference?”

Cas grabbed Dean’s chin and pulled him into another, much hungrier kiss. Dean loved when his angel got all assertive; he kind of wished Cas would do it more often (not that he’d ever say that out loud). 

“I wouldn’t mind trying it again,” Cas said, breaking their kiss. “You seem to derive immense pleasure from penetration, so—”

“Okay, okay,” Dean grimaced. “Stand up.”

The angel did as he was told, the water line now resting just below the curve of his ass. 

Dean rested his chin on Cas’ chest and smiled up at him, before placing chaste kisses over his pecks. “Just don’t force yourself,” he mumbled between kisses. “I’ll go slow.”

He kept one arm wrapped around his angel as he reached for the body oil. 

“Convenient,” he noted, looking back up at his mortified lover. And, damn if that wasn’t a beautiful sight.

A slick finger slid down Cas’ crease, making him involuntarily jerk forward. 

“Relax,” Dean cooed, gliding his finger over the tight hole. “Just relax.”

Cas nodded, taking a deep breath and resting his arms on his lover’s shoulders. He let out a small whimper when the tip of Dean’s finger pressed past the taut ring of muscle. 

“Good?” Dean mused. 

Cas moaned in response, leaning into his lover. 

He slid his finger in until the first knuckle and waited, letting Cas get used to the sensation. Dean knew he rushed it last time (and he wanted to kick himself for it every time). He didn’t mind rough sex—hell, he kind of enjoyed it when Cas got a little over eager and put it in when he wasn’t completely stretched. It burned—but it was a good burn (though he’d never actually say that). Cas was always worried about hurting him, and Dean wasn’t ready to explain the differences between good pain and bad pain—not yet, at least. He already had to explain  _ why _ he wanted Cas to slap his ass during sex, and that was mortifying, to say the least. 

No, Cas was different. He liked going slower—like he was savoring every moment. Dean was so used to quick fucks and one-night stands that going this slow was almost a foreign concept. But he could see the appeal—especially now that he could see Cas’ face.

The angel’s eyes were shut tight—almost uncomfortably. His face relaxed slightly, and Dean took that as a good sign. He began moving his his hand, fingering Cas with gentle, barely-there thrusts. Cas bit his lower lip, twisting his fingers in Dean’s hair and fighting back another moan as he rocked back against his hand. 

Dean brought a second finger to his entrance, gently prodding the pink ring, waiting for permission. And when Cas nodded, he slid both fingers in with ease. He followed the same routine, waiting for Cas to get used to the stretch before moving further. When Cas relaxed around him, Dean separated his fingers in a scissoring motion, slowly stretching Cas even more. 

“You’re so tight,” he groaned, kissing Cas’ belly. 

“Is that bad?” Cas grunted, gripping Dean’s neck like he was holding on for dear life. 

“No,” he chuckled. “It’s hot. Really, really hot. Think you can take another?”

“Yeah,” he swallowed, pulling at Dean’s hair. 

Cas let out a deep, raspy growl as the third finger slid into him. He squeezed his eyes tighter as he got used to the stretch. After (what felt like hours), his fingers relaxed in Dean’s hair and he started to roll his hips back against the intrusion, quietly panting with each thrust. He was getting close, but Dean wanted to take him over the edge. He placed another kiss against Cas’ chest before leaning down and kissing the tip of his angel’s weeping cock. 

“Don’t,” Cas huffed, pulling Dean back by his hair. “I’ll…”

He smirked. “That’s the point.”

“No,” Cas insisted. “Not yet.”

Dean met his gaze, blue eyes hazy with desire. He smiled. 

“Here?” he asked, twisting his fingers. “Or bed?”

“Bed,” Cas groaned, jerking his hips again.

“Anything for you,” Dean cooed, kissing his hip. 

He twisted his fingers once more before removing them. Cas gripped his hair harder, moaning at the sudden emptiness. Yeah, he could definitely get used to this. 

Dean took his time drying his angel with a plush towel, before tying it above his throbbing erection. He dried himself slowly as well, knowing Cas was growing impatient—and he couldn’t help but enjoy watching his angel squirm in anticipation.

“Should I carry you princess-style?” Dean teased, wrapping a towel around his own waist.

Cas let out an exacerbated sigh. “Are you going to be this endearing every time?”

Dean chuckled. “I just want to take care of you,” he mumbled, kissing his neck. “Make you feel good.”

Cas tilted his head back, further exposing his neck, and draped his arms over Dean’s shoulders. 

“You seem different,” he muttered.

“Do I?” Dean asked. “How so?”

“I don’t know. You just—” Cas gasped as Dean lifted him off the ground and carried him into the hall.

“Is this how you seduced your previous paramours?” Cas asked stoically. 

“Only the ones I really want to impress,” Dean asserted, adjusting his grip on the angel. 

Cas wasn’t exactly light, and he wasn’t much shorter than Dean either—which made it difficult to keep his toes off the ground.  _ Should’ve just thrown him over my shoulder _ . 

“And you’re trying to impress me?” he asked seriously.

“Yes, Cas, I’m trying to impress you,” Dean grumbled, kicking his door open. 

He wasted no time dropping Cas on the bed, promptly falling on top of him. 

“Hi,” Dean smiled, placing a kiss on his lips.

Cas tilted his head, bemused. “Hello?”

Dean snorted, burying his laughter in the pillow beside Cas’ head. 

“Did I say something funny?”

“You’re adorable.”

Still perplexed, Cas opened his mouth to retort but was stopped by another kiss. Dean tilted his head, tongue probing at Cas’ chapped lips. His hand trailed down the angel’s smooth chest and palmed his erection through the towel. 

“You still up for this?” Dean mused against his lips. 

“Yeah,” Cas mumbled, thrusting his tongue back into his lover’s mouth. 

Dean’s lips molded onto Cas’, happily accepting his eager appendage. He had to force himself back, reminding himself what he was actually trying to do. He sat up, making Cas groan in disapproval. Dean couldn’t help but smile as the inexplicably horny man lying beneath him as he reached for his nightstand, where he kept condoms and a well-loved bottle of lube. He opened Cas’ towel and quickly discarded his own before pouring some of the silicone liquid in his hand.

“Hold your legs up. Here,” Dean said, placing one of Cas’ hands behind his knee. 

“You’re still—?” the angel asked, interrupted by the sudden intrusion—Dean easily slipping two fingers back inside of him.

“I told you,” Dean said, curling his fingers. “I was going to take my time prepping you.”

Cas threw his head back and moaned. Dean curled his fingers again, brushing against his prostate, and watched as his angel’s hips bucked involuntarily. 

“Unless you’re ready?” he teased.

Cas covered his mouth with his hand, desperately trying to hide his immodest sounds while he fucked himself with Dean’s hand.

“I'll take that as a yes,” he chuckled, scissoring his fingers a few more times before withdrawing them.

After placing a quick peck on his cheek, Dean pushed Cas’ legs back (nearly folding him in half) and stuffed a pillow under his tailbone. He reached over for the box of condoms and made a show of putting it on; Cas, watching him with wide eyes as Dean stroked his own cock, slicking it with lube. 

He nudged Cas’ thigh with his knee, urging the angel to spread for him even more. 

“If you change your mind—” Dean began.

“I won’t,” Cas asserted. 

Dean couldn’t fight off the smile that crept over his face. He lined the head of his cock against the angel’s open hole and slowly pressed inside. He went slow, the same way he used his fingers, waiting until Cas got used to the feel before continuing inside. It took (what felt like an eternity) until Dean’s hips finally rested against his lover’s ass. It was worth it, thought. Watching Cas’ face, hearing the soft noises he so desperately tried to hide, gave Dean more pleasure than the act itself. Watching the serious and stubborn angel beneath him unravel like twine was better than he could’ve ever dreamed. Dean hoped he didn’t make similarly hopeless sounds when their roles were reversed (who was he kidding? He knew he sounded ridiculous ninety percent of the time—and he really didn’t care).

Cas grunted beneath him, attempting to adjust himself on Dean’s member. 

“You good?” Dean asked?

“Yeah. I just feel…full. Very, very full. Like a stuffed—”

“Okay, I get it,” Dean swallowed. “I’m gonna move now,” he added, pretending that those last words didn’t go straight to his cock.

He pressed his lips to Cas’, his tongue mimicking the languid thrusts of his hips. Cas moaned into his mouth, gripping the sheets tightly, digging his heel into his lover’s back. 

Dean surprised himself. He really thought he’d have trouble taking it slow—that once he was balls deep in Cas’ sweet, sweet ass he wouldn’t be able to control his hips—but he was wrong. He wanted to savor this moment (especially since he messed up the first time). Every rock of his hips, every sound his angel made—he just wanted to take it all in. 

Dean broke their mouths apart and pushed the dark curls out of Cas’ face, before placing another kiss against his forehead. “I love you,” he mumbled inaudible against the damp skin. 

He pried Cas’ hands off of the sheets and entwined their fingers, pressing their chests together, desperate to touch him in every way possible. He rolled his hips rhythmically, nailing Cas’ prostate with each thrust. And when he came, he saw white. 

Dean kissed Cas again, rocking his hips through his orgasm. The angel cried into his mouth, spilling his seed on both of their chests. They stayed like that for a bit, hungrily kissing each other like their lives depended on it, before Dean eased out of his partner. 

Cas laid there, dazed, attempting to catch his breath. Dean smiled at him, kissing his cheek again, before reaching for his discarded towel. He cleaned the cum off of their chests and wiped away the rest of the lube before pulling Cas into his arms.

“You okay?” he asked, placing his somewhat-lethargic angel’s head onto his bicep.

Cas nodded slowly. “That was certainly…”

“Really good, right?” he grinned.

“I was going to say it was better than I expected.”

Dean wasn’t sure how to take that. Was Cas really expecting it to be  _ that _ bad? For the love of God—

“Dean?”

“Hm?” he hummed.

“You’re making that face.”

“What face?”

“The one you make when you try to think too hard.”

“I’m not—wait, what do you mean  _ try _ ?”

Cas smiled at him, placing a kiss on his shoulder. “Can I sleep here tonight?” he asked, already nodding off. 

Dean kissed the top of his head. “You don’t have to ask.”

Cas muttered something Dean couldn’t quite hear, but judging by the angel’s peaceful expression, he knew what it meant. He smiled softly, running his fingers through the dark locks. 

“Get some rest,” Dean said, “because, when you wake up, it’s my turn to be spoiled.”

Cas chuckled against him, draping his arm over Dean’s chest. “I’d like that,” he mused, drifting to sleep. 

  
  



End file.
